


Love Like No Other

by billowyy



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Gen, this was for an assignment for one of my classes and it accidentally turned into a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billowyy/pseuds/billowyy
Summary: Leonie and Jonas go to a concert, where they meet Sara.
Relationships: Jonas Augustin & Sara Adamczyk, Leonie Richter & Jonas Augustin, Leonie Richter & Sara Adamczyk, Sara Adamczyk/Leonie Richter
Kudos: 1





	Love Like No Other

**Author's Note:**

> I had an assignment for my English Comp 1 class where we had to write these two narratives; the first one was non-fiction and the second one was the same story as the first one, but changed slightly so it would be fiction. This is that second, very short, story.

The venue was crowded. Leonie could see that as she and Jonas approached the building. The two made their way through lines and merch tables, stopping every once in a while to talk to someone. After ambling up several stairs, they found their seats in the arena, drinks and new t-shirts in hand. Jonas made a comment about how they should have forked out the money for floor tickets, but Leonie quickly shut him down and said they would have been able to see better from elevated seats rather than trying to look over people’s heads.

They talked to each other and to the people situated on Leonie’s left as the lights dimmed a bit and the first artist of the night came out onto the stage below them. Leonie learned that the girl sat next to her was called Sara and found out that they not only attended the same school but were majoring in the same thing. Leonie, Jonas, and now Sara, kept talking about their shared interests and enjoying the opening acts until the lights dimmed even further and the person that they had all come to see made his way to the stage.

Everyone in the room went near silent as RY X started up his set, and a more chill, slow feeling washed through everyone as the music played. Leonie had never seen this artist live before, but had been enjoying his music for years, so seeing her favorite songs performed live was a feeling like no other.

There was nothing fancy about the performance, just a singer, his guitar, and a backing band. There was no confetti falling from the ceiling, no flashing lights, and people were just standing and swaying along to the music.

Leonie had thought that it was perfect.

She looked to her right to see Jonas in a similar state to herself; smile on his face, eyes on the stage and occasionally gazing across the rest of the audience, and just fully enjoying himself and the music.

Eventually the time came for the lights to go back up and for everyone to exit the arena. Leonie made sure to exchange phone numbers with Sara, and then her and Jonas were on their way back out of the building and onto the street, talking about the fun experience that they just had.

**Author's Note:**

> So like I said at the beginning, this was an assignment for one of my classes, and it wasn't meant to be Druck related, I just needed character names and the name of an artist, so I used some from Druck because I liked them. I don't actually listen to RY X outside of the stuff that's played in Druck, and I only watched a tiny bit of some of his shows on youtube so that I'd get an idea of what they're like for this, so there might be some inaccuracies, but 1) it's fiction! and 2) this was for a very short assignment so the details didn't really matter.  
> I had fun writing this though, and since I accidentally made it Druck related, I thought I'd post it.


End file.
